Decisions, Decisions
by Magelet1
Summary: This is a fic about Kel as a squire and what happens then. Is it going to be K/C, K/N, or K/R? I finished it!!!! Please r/r.
1. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions, Decisions  
By Magelet  
  
Nealan of Queenscove looked out a large window in his room.   
If he leaned out far enough, her could see the ledge that Kel's sparrows perched on.   
Lady Keldry. He sighed. For months she had dominated his thoughts - since he had realized   
what she was up to during her term on probation. She was perfect. She wasn't a ninny, but   
brave and loyal. According to him, Cleon, and Roald, she was, without a doubt, the   
prettiest girl in the palace or immediately at Court. She could be stubborn at times, but   
it was almost always for a perfectly good reason. He couldn't very well tell what she   
thought about things unless she told him because of all the time she had spent in the   
Yamani Islands to the north.  
  
But to tell her how her felt! That would take a lot of courage! Some match he was   
with his puns and dumb jokes to Roald who was the Crown Prince, or charming Cleon was,   
well, Cleon. There was no way that she would ever take him over those two!  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
"How could they?! Kel cried aloud, throwing the letter aside, "I thought that they   
cared about me and my feelings! This is what too much time on the islands does to them.   
I swear to the Goddess that I'll make them pay! Mithros!" she didn't even try to hide her   
rage in Yamani style, as it was their fault that she had been put in this predicament.   
  
"I should be able to marry who I want! Not who they say!" She swore then, grabbing the   
letter, slammed out of her quarters and ran down the hall to Neal's room. 'I'm lucky that   
these stone walls are so gods-blest thick!' Keladry thought 'Or the whole Court might have   
heard.' She hesitated half way down the hall, 'then again, he's not that bad.' She turned   
away from Neal's door and instead, sauntered down to Cleon's door and knocked, wanting to   
talk to him instead, to see what he had to say about the matter. After all, except to her,   
this, apparently, was not a new development and would not surprise him in the least.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Neal jumped, hearing the screaming from Kel's room, almost falling out of the   
window that he leaned so far out of. He couldn't understand quite what she said, but it was   
obvious to anyone with ears that she was not happy. He heard a slamming door, loud steps in   
the hall then a pause. Then the silent padding of feet in the other direction, a knock,   
some talking, and the sound of a door shutting. He had had to open his door a tiny bit to   
hear the talking, and was dismayed when it was Cleon and Kel's voiced he heard speaking   
urgently.   
  
When the door shut he stepped out into the hall to talk to Kel, as he knew she   
couldn't have gone into Cleon's room with the door shut, it was forbidden. The hall was   
empty save him.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Cleon glanced at the letter that his young friend had shoved under his nose,   
demanding an explanation as she did so.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this? You didn't even tell me after five years!" she   
snarled, not letting the tinge of excitement show in her voice. Her parents knew that she   
liked all three - the Prince, Neal, and Cleon, but couldn't decide whom she liked the most.  
  
"Well, come in and we'll talk about it. Only our families know about this.   
I thought that you knew too and ignored it." Cleon responded to her anger, stepping aside   
to allow her admittance to his room. She stalked in and plopped down on a chair as he   
shut the door. They both knew that this was forbidden, but they needed strict privacy.   
  
'I can't believe that I've been engaged to Cleon this whole time! Amazing! He   
obviously likes me, while the others leave me in doubt.' Kel thought as Cleon walked over   
and sat beside her on the huge chair that really should have been at the least a loveseat.   
'He's always called me names like 'my pearl' or 'dewdrop', even before he was my friend.   
I'm lucky. At least it's someone who cares about me, even if only as a friend'   
  
"Kel, honestly, I thought that you knew. Really, I did." He paused, now standing   
beside her looking at her, studying her face, sounding totally sorry. "What do you think   
about it?" Cleon questioned anxiously.  
  
"I don't know." She admitted, "I certainly like you a lot and all..." she was cut   
off by Cleon laughing shortly, pulling her to her feet, then kissing her passionately.   
  
The kiss swept through her body and was so sweet that she was shocked out of her   
breath even when he did release her. It had been sweet, sincere, and wonderful! She   
struggled to cover the look of shock and pleasure on her face, but Cleon saw it and chuckled,   
embracing her tightly. "Now what do you think of it, my little dewdrop?" he whispered in   
her ear, not releasing her.   
  
She returned his tight hug, but murmured, "I don't know, Cleon. I still really   
like Neal and Roald too," into his arm. "Goddess, this is hard." She added, making him   
laugh again. "I'm serious!" she protested, but let her friend, and betrothed hold her tight.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Neal, not liking the looks of things at all, after Kel didn't come out after ten   
minutes, knocked on the door. Not getting an answer and not liking that either, Neal   
opened the door to see the two standing there, holding each other tight. Kel's head was   
rested on Cleon's upper arm (as tall as she was, she still couldn't see over his shoulder).   
He stood there gaping until Kel, a few moments later, glanced up at him and her eyes   
widened. She pushed out of Cleon's grasp and ran for her room, looking terrified and   
confused as well as totally red for blushing. Cleon looked up at Neal, unhappily.   
  
"We need to talk." He said finally.  
  
"We sure do." Neal sneered.  



	2. Decisions, Decisions 2

Decisions, Decisions  
Part 2. What happens between Kel, Cleon, and Neal?   
By Magelet  
  
  
Kel cried herself to sleep that night. She was afraid that Neal or Cleon might come and talk to her about what had   
happened, but they didn't, and she was thankful of that. 'Goddess, what am I going to do?' she thought. Soon after she   
fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Neal brooded in his room. 'How could Cleon do that to me?' He and Roald are the only two I confided in.' he paced   
'Maybe I could go talk to Kel. Find out what happened. She seemed pretty angry before she went to him. I'll talk to her in   
the morning. She looked terrified when I came in.' he sat down to think some more.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
'Gods! Kel must think I'm awful.' Cleon thought, flopped down on his bed. 'I should really go talk to her, but not   
tonight, the look on her face when she left was as clear as crystal. If only Neal hadn't come in. I have to talk to him tomorrow too,   
he doesn't understand.'  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Kel woke up to someone knocking on her door. She had cried herself to sleep in her clothes, so she got up and answered   
the door, rumpled-looking as she was. Not really surprised, but unpleasantly bumped back into reality to see Cleon there. She   
frowned. She opened the door to let him in, leaving it so that it was only open a hair to satisfy the Stump. Cleon pushed it   
shut and spoke in a soft voice incase there was anyway that someone might still hear them.  
  
"Kel, we really need to talk about what happened last. I know that you don't want to, but we have to decide who's to   
know if it's settled, and talk about it even more if it's not. What're we going to say to Neal?" Cleon threw at her. "But   
first I want you to know how much I love you." He stepped over the gap between them and kissed her with such passion, such   
emotion, that she could, without a doubt, tell how he felt.   
  
She just let her friend kiss her and wrap her in his arms so tight. She felt so secure, worry-free and happy when he   
kissed her; did she really want to let that go?  
  
"I still need some time to think." She said softly when he released her. "I'm not quite so sure. You can tell Neal or   
Roald about this, but I'm undecided. So many decisions!" when she said 'I need time to think', Cleon turned pale. "What's wrong   
Cleon?" Kel inquired at the loss of color in her fiancé's face.  
  
"More time?" he echoed, "That's what the Lioness told the King before she rejected him." He spoke oddly, almost   
choked.  
  
"I'm just not sure, Cleon, I'm only sixteen. Though keep in mind, I know what I might be losing." She smiled slightly,  
and he grinned and kissed her again. She could feel his excitement, and showed that she felt the same way. "But honestly,   
Cleon. You really should leave; I need to get dressed, these are yesterday's clothes, and I look awful."  
  
"Not to me." He said, hugging her tight.  
  
"Oh, get out of here!" she laughed and quietly opened her door, checking to see if the hall was clear, then shoving   
him out into the hall and closing the door behind him. Changing, she frowned, thinking about the whole thing. She came up   
with a decision and proceeded to breakfast to tell Cleon what she thought.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
She sat down by Cleon, as far away from Neal as she could, which was hard since he was right across the table, and   
whispered in his ear. "Yes for now, but I'm not totally sure. If I changed my mind, could we still break it off?" Cleon   
nodded seriously then grinned.  
  
"You made the right choice, my pearl. I'll make sure that you don't regret it." He whispered back to her in a tone   
that made her shiver. "Cold? That won't do. Eat something to warm you up." He joked in a louder tone.   
  
Kel glanced at Neal who was quite openly staring at her and Cleon, obviously not happy, but he also had a frustrated   
air about him. "Cleon, what about Neal? Just look at him. I don't want him to hate me." She whispered worriedly.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to him, he'll get over it, I'm sure. It was just a bit of a surprise to him." He responded at the   
same volume, and glanced at the disgruntled Neal.   
  
"I want to talk to him too. I need to tell him that this is new to me too." She said almost glaring at Cleon.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll work out fine."  
  
"I haven't made my decision for sure yet, Cleon." She threatened.  
  
"I know, I know. Calm down. Now, let us converse with our other friends, shall we?" Cleon spoke aloud so everyone   
could hear him. He looked over at Roald who kept glancing at Kel, and said, "Hey, Roald, how're ya doing today?" and shifted   
to block the prince's view of Kel.   
  
She noticed and elbowed him in the ribs, "It's just Roald." She said in a lowered voice.  
  
"Yeah, well next you'll be saying 'it's just Neal' or 'it's just Joren'." He joked so that no one else could hear them.  
"Very funny," she hissed and left, seeing as breakfast was over. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought. 'A very long   
day indeed.'  
  
  
  
  



	3. Decisions, Decisions 3

Decisions, Decisions 3  
What does Kel do? And where does Roald fit into this whole mess?  
By Magelet  
  
"Neal, we need to talk" Cleon said that evening calmly and non-chilantly.  
  
"By Mithros, I'll say we do!" the older squire retorted loudly, though not too loud, with a horrible gleam in his   
emerald eyes.  
  
"What's going on with you two?" Roald asked, walking over and stepping between them.  
  
"Stay out of this Roald." Neal hissed warningly, pushing the prince away.  
  
"Fine, but don't fight too long, I think you're upsetting Kel." The Prince replied "I'm going to go talk to her, she   
seem really tense. She's in the gardens, right?" and before either of the other two could stop him, he was headed for the   
gardens.  
  
"Gods! Now it's going to be even more confusing! Imagine how it must be for Kel! And you've seen the way she looks   
around all of us!" he pulled Neal into his room and shut the door so that they could talk privately.  
  
"Actually, I think this chat can be postponed for another hour, Kennon. I'm going to see how Kel's responding to   
Roald's 'talk'." Neal pulled open the door as he said so, and left. Cleon glanced after him then bolted in the same   
direction.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
"Kel, there you are. What's wrong?" Roald approached her, looking very concerned.  
  
"A lot, but it may take a while to tell and you can't tell anyone. You might want to sit down." She motioned to the   
section of the bench to her right. A cold breeze blew and she shivered. 'I shouldn't have worn short sleeves.'  
  
"You're cold." He stated, sitting, and put his arm around her, making her feel sure that her face wasn't cold at all.  
  
"Well... I... um... " She stuttered in shock then shut her mouth to collect herself.   
  
"Listen Kel, I want to tell you something I should have told you a few years ago." He paused, "I love you Kel." He   
kissed her cheek lightly  
  
Kel's head spun as his arm tightened its grip on her. She remembered her conversation with Cleon. 'That's what the   
Lioness said before she rejected the King' The Lioness - the Lady Knight - what she would be someday had said more time   
before rejecting the king - then Prince Jonathan. This was her - the lady squire - being told that Roald - Prince Roald,   
Tortall's crown heir- loved her by himself. 'This is way too confusing! I haven't figured out what to do about Cleon yet.  
  
"Kel, are you okay?" Roald sounded really worried  
  
"I'm fine, really, I just need to walk around some. I'll be back in a while." She stood up and slid behind a tree to   
block his view of her, and walked a few feet before taking off toward her room. Roald was right behind her, seeing her flee   
with tears streaming down her face. He ran to catch up with her, grabbing her by the shoulders; forcing her to stop and face   
him. She wouldn't look at him, but tilted her head to the ground and appeared to be looking behind her.   
  
"Kel, look at me. I've never seen you like this before. What's wrong? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone if it's a   
secret." He sounded so sincere and Kel let him wrap her into a tight embrace. "Tell me, Kel." He ordered  
  
"Well I like all of you! You, Cleon and Neal, but I'm engaged to Cleon. I know that I could be happy, but later I   
might regret it. I... I... I don't know what to do." She sobbed onto his shoulder.   
  
He moved one of his hands to her face lifting it and looking her in the eyes, "Now you're making me feel selfish for   
wanting you all for myself." He joked, then kissed her. His kisses were a lot like Cleon's but different all the same. She   
closed her eyes, tears stopping suddenly.   
  
"Roald." Cleon said gruffly, tapping the prince's shoulder Roald broke the kiss and looked up at the large redhead.   
"I think we all need a nice, long, friendly, chat."  
  
Kel let the prince keep holding onto her, she'd need the warm comfort that she got form his grasp. It made her feel   
safe even if she really didn't need much protection, since she was a squire and hoping to be a night. All the same, she   
looked at the ground, wishing that she could either make up her mind or disappear. "Cleon, I really need a bit more time, I   
told you this morning." She mumbled  
  
"Cleon, she's not sure, let her be. Besides, a few new pages came today, and I heard that there's a young lady among   
them." Roald said, one arm still around Kel.   
  
"Cleon... yes." She barely whispered,   
  
Roald saw Cleon glaring at his arm, so he sighed lightly and removed his arm that was wound around Kel. Her head was   
spinning so hard that she fell into a faint.   
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Roald was beside her shaking her gently when she awoke.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head. Even a queen-to-be princess like you can't sleep all day." She was in bed with Roald! He was   
calling her 'a queen-to-be princess'!   
  
"Princess?! Roald, where am I?" she asked suddenly, panicking.  
  
"That fall from Stardust must have hurt your head more than the healers thought!" he chuckled good-naturedly "Though   
I must say, that dress I gave you for our anniversary that were wearing came out a lot better than you. You always did   
prefer durable clothes." He mused, acting thoughtful. "Oh yes! Neal and Cleon are coming over today. I think that Kally is   
looking forward to seeing Cleon." He winked at her. "Is that what you two were talking out before our wedding?"   
  
He was interrupted by an urgent pounding at the door. A little girl rushed into the room and jumped on top of Kel   
and toyed with Kel's long locks. "Mama! Mama! Mama it snowed!" The girl had two beautiful, large blue-hazel eyes jet-black   
hair, and a sturdy yet poised build that was in a way like her own.  
  
"Mama?" she whispered, looking at Roald, who raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You sure must have been dumped hard, honey, if you can't remember our Gwennyvere! Come here Gwen, and give your old   
dad a hug, Mama's not feeling too well."  
  
"Gwen? Roald?" she fainted again, her head spinning and spinning.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
She woke up in her room in the squire's wing, and Cleon was holding her hand. "Cleon? I had the oddest dream! But,   
um, what about the pages? Has the new girl a sponsor? What's her name? How long have I been out?" she belted out.  
  
"We saved her for you, we knew that you'd be after blood if you missed the opportunity to sponsor her, the Stump   
wasn't there to say otherwise. She said that she'd like to talk to you first. You and Roald." He frowned. "And you've only   
been out about fifteen minutes." A polite knock was heard at the door. "You can come in little one, she's awake." he got up   
from his chair, opened the door, winked at Kel and left. The girl walked in, blue-hazel eyes glowing.  
  
"Gwen?" Kel whispered to the child  
  
"Hello, Mama."  



	4. Decisions, Decisions 4

Decisions, Decisions 4  
What's up with Gwen? Oh, yeah, Kel makes her decision, aided by Gwen. Bet ya saw this coming, huh?  
By Magelet  
  
"Okay, nice joke people. Uh. This isn't a joke is it. Okay, then, bad dream. Nice nightmare, just back away slowly a  
nd it won't attack you." She murmured deliriously to herself. Kel shook her head, this wasn't getting her anywhere! "Gwen,   
would you mind explaining this to me? That wasn't just a dream, obviously. Oh! Um, why are you here, baby? I'm not your mama.   
I'm going to marry Cleon. You won't exist." Kel stood up then sat back down. "Come sit by me and we'll decide what to do   
with you. Or do you want to talk with Roald at the same time?"  
  
"You don't get it do you Mama?" said the girl, climbing up beside her future mother. "You are the whole reason I'm   
here. As of right now, both of our lives are in danger. If you marry Sir Cleon, I won't exist. Nor will Nicholas, Thayet,   
Alanna, or Jon. Also, right now, at home, you're nearly dead. Sir Nealan can't even save you, for all he's tried. No one can   
save you. Father said that Master Numair is about to un-knowingly throw away the very potion that can save your life. We have   
to stop him, or I have a feeling that Father will meet an end exactly like his namesake's. Oh, not that you'll know him yet   
or whatever, but Nicholas is here with me, incase something goes wrong. He and Father should be getting here... now." There   
was a knock on the door.  
  
"You're good." Kel said as her to-be daughter let them in. "But really, what will we call you. You can't be   
Gwennyveire of Conte, how about Mindelan? You can be my niece or something, but you look an awful lot like... Roald! And   
Nicholas, I presume?   
  
"Niko, Mama." The boy said, looking her up and down. "Gosh! You look so young! And your hair's so short!"  
  
"Sorry, Niko, I really am, as of now, this is all new to me. Gods, why can't some unsettling dreams stay dreams?   
Roald, what do you make of all this?" she looked up at him. He was grinning at her.  
  
"I make that I'm a very happy man in the future, that we all make it through our Ordeals, and that I won't be happy   
anymore if we don't get that potion from Numair. What do you, make of it, Princess?" he lounged in one of her chairs.  
  
"Roald! Seriously! Please!"  
  
"Well, I think that it's odd that here you fainted and hit your head, and in the, uh, future, I guess, you get thrown   
from a horse and hit your head, and suddenly the two worlds collide. Also, I think that we've got to come up with temporary   
names for these two. They can't be Gwen and Niko of Conte, and they look too much like me to be your siblings or niece and   
nephew." Roald answered smiling. Gwen went over and sat on his lap. He looked a bit startled, but pleased. "And at least   
they accept us for who we are presently. They can't be a Prince and Princess now, and they'll have to call us by our first   
names while their here. That'll be the hardest part though. Can you imagine calling younger versions of your own parents by   
their first names?"  
  
"Could we stop referring to them as our children for now? I just told Cleon that I'd keep the engagement. And what   
of your Yamani Princess that you're supposed to eventually get? How do you know about my dream, anyway? Can you read my   
thoughts now too?" she asked huffily  
  
"As much as I'd like to, no. I had that dream last night, and figured that since you seemed to know Gwen, that you   
had had the dream as well. Niko told me that the princess gets murdered before I even meet her, and that she's the only   
other daughter. He's glad too. He likes everything the way it is now. Well, their now."  
  
"Well, let's go find Numair, then. I'm not sure if this isn't really all a dream yet." She stood and opened the   
door, walking out into the hall. "This is all so odd." She muttered  
  
"Kel! Did you get it all worked out?" Neal called, exiting his room. "I didn't see her but Cleon said that she would   
only talk to you first, and... whoa." He stopped, looking from her to Gwen to Roald to Niko and back. "She looks a lot like   
Roald, but maybe it's just me. What's your name youngster?" he asked  
  
Gwen glanced at Roald, then Kel. They both nodded "Gwennyviere of Mindelan, and this is my brother Nicholas. And   
yours would be?" she asked, not so politely, not truly acting like a princess, but more like Kel. Roald looked at Kel and   
grinned for the same reason.  
  
"Hello everyone." Cleon appeared behind Neal, "If you don't mind my interrupting this little party, I need to talk   
to Kel." He glanced meaningfully at her and she looked around her. Roald frowned, and the two new pages with them began to   
protest.  
  
"But M... Kel! What about going to see Master Numair?" they asked urgently  
  
"Kel, we really should go." Roald urged, "Then everyone will be happy. Now and then. I'm sure Gwen and Niko want to   
go back and make everything alright as soon as possible."  
  
"Honestly, Roald, can't I even speak to my fiancée?" Cleon asked, glaring at him.   
  
Roald sighed and nodded "But would you mind making it quick, Kel, you know as well as our... um... new pages do that   
we need to hurry."  
  
"Can I tell him?" Kel asked the three Contes in front of her. All three shook their heads violently.   
  
"Wait until Gwen and Niko leave." Roald said "Tell him and Neal then."  
  
Kel nodded and walked off with a frowning Cleon.   
  
"What was that all about? You need their permission to tell me something? You three are keeping a secret from me?" he   
asked gently.  
  
"Yes, and it'll stay that way until we decide to tell you otherwise." Kel retorted, following him outside onto a   
small, nearly hidden balcony.   
  



	5. The Decision

Decisions, Decisions 5  
Kel overcomes her fear of heights for a while and makes a decision. I'm not telling who. It's all a bit confusing.  
By Magelet  
  
Cleon walked over to the edge and motioned for her to join him. Kel walked over, but couldn't go up to the edge and   
look down.   
  
"Come on Kel, I won't let you fall." Cleon said gently. When she fiercely refused, he stepped behind her, and   
wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, he forced her to talk tiny steps with him towards the railing at the edge. He   
bowed his head slightly to make his mouth level with her ear and said, "Come on, Kel. Look down. Just this once. For me."   
Suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore. It was like her fear was just... gone. She looked down. They were right above the rose   
gardens. "I'm so glad you said yes, Kel. I love you so much." He tightened his grip, then flipped her around and kissed her.   
Though it entered her mind to struggle- what if Gwen or Niko saw- but she didn't; she didn't kiss him back, though, either.   
She did like his kisses, though, so sweet, gentle and re-assuring.   
  
"Cleon, you love me, right?" she innocently asked after he broke the kiss that made her forget everything that   
bothered her for a few sweet seconds.  
  
"Of course, my rose. What might have you thinking other wise" he asked, looking at her face for clues, was this   
Roald or the new page's doing?  
  
"I don't know. Could you just do one thing for me? Tell me that this is all a dream?" she begged  
  
"Why? I can let you decide for yourself. Me, I like this dream. Do you think that this is a dream?" he kissed her   
again, making her decide for herself. The kiss was so sweet and full of love that she almost did think it was a dream- too   
good to be true, but she pulled away and turned her back to him. What if it wasn't, and Niko and Gwen really were her and   
Roald's children? What would she do? She looked down at the roses, thanks to Cleon, somehow, she wasn't afraid anymore. "I   
have a feeling that this 'dream' just took a bad turn." He placed his arm around her waist again. She sighed, surrendering,   
and laid her head on his strong chest to think. She thought she heard steps sounding lightly behind them.  
  
"Cleon, have you seen..." he trailed off and stared as Cleon, arms tight around Kel, turned his head, and Prosper   
caught a glimpse of her head resting on the squire's chest. Kel turned and jerked away from her fiancé, turning to face the   
page.  
  
"Can I help you with something Prosper?" she sighed, why her?  
  
"Um... Lord Raoul needs you, Kel. You are his squire." He spilled out.  
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"In the second lesser library." He raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at Cleon, asking the silent deadly question.  
  
"You talk to him." She snapped at Cleon and set off for the lesser libraries.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~   
  
"You sent for me, my lord?" Kel bowed to her knight-master  
  
"Yes, Kel it's time for you to wake up." He said, sounding more like Cleon than himself.  
  
"Sir?" she asked, confused; usually he was clear when he spoke.  
  
"Kel. Wake up." He said again. His hair was... red. Kel closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously.   
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
When she opened them, she was lying on her bed in her room, with Cleon holding her hand.  
  
"Hey. It's time you woke up. I've been trying to get you to come around for the last five minutes." He said sensibly,   
then smiled "It was almost funny. I bet the three of us were a sight to see when you fainted like that. I brought you up.   
Lalasa just came from her shop with a new dress for you and saw me carrying you in her. She almost killed me." He got a   
distant, misty smile on his face. "I always knew she was special." At that Kel laughed. "She just left. After my lecture."   
Kel giggled and sat up.  
  
"So let me get this straight. I was just out in the gardens with Roald, Neal and you, right?" she said slowly. He   
nodded. "Roald told me that there was a new girl page, right?" another nod. "Then I told you yes, right?" a big grin and nod.   
"Then I fainted, correct?" he nodded. "That's all?"   
  
"Yup. I'm glad you made up your mind. And I'm lucky to be the one that you decided to have. Or in our case, keep." He   
smiled and kissed her. "Feel better?" she nodded.  
  
"But what about the girl squire? What's her name? Who's her sponsor?" her heartbeat raced, 'please let all that have   
been a dream. All that with Gwen and Niko and Roald. I'm not cut out to be a princess.'  
  
"Let's see. We'd have let you sponsor her, but squires can't sponsor pages, especially if they have a knight-master,   
so her name's, um, Cynthiyah of Malven, and her sponsor is, uh, I don't remember. Some second-year squire. She's a mean   
little thing. Acts almost like Joren, only she's a girl. Looks a lot like him too." He added.  
  
"You know, Cleon? I'm glad I chose you. I love you, and you make me relax."  
  
"Relax?! I must not be doing my job right then. I'll have to get some tips from Neal on how to do stuff like make   
you angry and annoyed and" she silenced him with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Cleon. Stop, okay? I get the point." She smiled "I love you just how you are." She kissed his cheek. "Now to tell   
the others."  
  
"That can wait." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her with such a strong feeling of passion and   
love that it made her feel giddy and like liquid, just sitting there in her love's arms.  
  
  
A/N I'M NOT WRITING A SEQUAL UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 4 REQUESTS FOR IT. (4 IS MY LUCKEY NUMBER)  



End file.
